The Goonies 2, saving Sloth
by newsiesfreak101
Summary: When Erin is assigned to be partners for a project with Mouth she never expected to become a Goonie and go on an adventure to save Sloth from the escaped Frattelis...and find romance along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Goonies or any characters except for Erin. Please enjoy this fanfic! I love this movie and am trying to write a good story!**

"Okay now I will assign you partners for your project," my horrendously boring English teacher said, "Micheal and Jenny, Richard and James, Clark and Erin."

I groaned loudly, interrupting him.

"Erin do you have a problem with your partner?" My teacher asked, raising his eyebrows.

The other kids snickered and shot looks my way.

"Oh, um...No sir," I stuttered.

"Then, stop moaning and get to work."

Shoot. I had meant for that to be an inward groan. Clark, or as he was called, "Mouth" was a smart kid, but he was to busy slacking off and fixing his hair to work. I knew with my luck I would be doing all the work on this project. Defeatedly, I trudged over to the table where Clark was sitting.

"Upset you can't compare with your partners good looks," Clark stated cockily.

Jeez, he had become even cockier since he had saved the Goon Docks from being destroyed with the rest of the Goonies. After, The Goonies had defeated Troy and his evil father, found treasure, and put the Fratellis back in jail, they had become instantly popular. They did not sit with the "in" crowd or anything, but everyone knew their names and respected them just a bit more.

"Just because I don't do my hair every five seconds doesn't make me uglier than you, Clark," I shot back.

"Da names Mouth. Well someones grumpy, and I knew you were jealous of my hair," Mouth grinned.

"Not jealous just grumpy. I missed breakfast this morning," I pouted, and just to prove my point my stomach growled, "So what do you want to do the project on?"

Our assignment was to write an essay on something or someone that interested us and make a poster to go with it.

"I don't really care," Mouth shrugged, "You'll be the one doing most of the work anyway."

Suddenly, I wanted to attack him and bake him into an enchilada.

"See, this is why I did not want to work with you! We are both working on this project. Do you have time to start tomorrow after school at the library?" I asked.

"I guess I could fit it into my schedule," Mouth said.

"Okay Dokey! See you later," I spoke cheerfully, bouncing off to my next class.

Talk about a mood swing. I was happy because just maybe I would not be the only one working on this project.

I had been siting at the library for half-an-hour and Mouth still had not shown up. I knew he would ditch me. Angrily, I got up and headed for the door. Thanks to my sixth sense I had already looked up Mouth's address, tee-hee, I'm a stalker. Walking up the hill to the Goon Docks was not going so well, when to make it worse, it started to rain. Suddenly, I saw a figure dart into a nearby house with his hands covering his hair. I had found Mouth. I raced up to the house he ran into and knocked on the door, ready to attack Mouth.

"Hello," a cute dirty-blonde haired boy said answering the door.

I recognized him as Mikey, the leader of The Goonies.

"I am looking for an evil, hair obsessed, slacker," I smiled, "Do you know where I might find one?"

Mikey laughed and yelled over his shoulder, "Mouth! What have you done this time?"

Out of nowhere, Mouth appeared randomly wearing a pirates hat.

"What! I didn't do nothing Mikey," Mouth answered.

Then, he saw me standing in the doorway dripping, yet fuming with anger. He yelled a few bad words beginning with S.

"I forgot didn't I," Mouth said sheepishly.

"No, I enjoy sitting in a library for thirty minutes, then getting sopping wet trying to find you!" I spoke sarcasticly.

"Oh, you've done it this time, Mouth," Mikey laughed, "Come inside, Erin right?"

"Yep, thank you," I smiled sweetly at Mikey than glared at Mouth, "While I'm here we are working on this project."

"Somebody forgot to eat breakfast again," Mouth grinned.

"I get grumpy when I'm starving," I muttered.

"I'll get you a towel so you don't catch a cold. I'm sure Chunk can help you with any food related problems you may be having. Mouth, go introduce her to the guys," Mikey said, walking up the stairs.

Mouth bowed and held out his arm, "May I escort you to the kitchen?"

"I still have not forgotten how annoyed I am," I said, but I linked arms with him anyway.

We walked over to the kitchen where I saw the, "The Goonies" all lounging around the table.

A small chubby boy and a big deformed man where happily chowing down on what I hoped was chocolate, a energetic Asian boy was fiddling around with some strange contraption, two girls, one blonde and tomboyish, another girly and a brunette, stood gossiping in the corner by a tall boy who was exercising non-stop.

"Erin, this is Chunk, Sloth, Data, Stef, Andy, and Brand," Mouth said pointing to everyone.

"Hi," I smiled shyly.

Usually, when I first met someone I was shy, but when I got to know them I become my crazy, fun self.

"Oh my god! Mouth, you idiot, what did you do to her?" Stef yelled.

"Why does everyone always think I did something," Mouth whined.

Everyone looked at Mouth with a "You know what I'm talking about" expression on their faces.

"Fine! I forgot to go to the library to do our project and she came to find me. Then, she got rained on," Mouth stated.

"But I have come to save the day with a towel," Mikey said handing me the towel, "Now you won't catch fenomia."

"Phenomena, you idiot," Said Brand, who must be Mikey's older brother, and then continued exercising.

"Be nice," Andy smiled.

"That's what I said!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Sure you did," Data mumbled form his corner.

"Anyways, didn't you say you were hungry," Said Mikey looking at me.

"We can help with that!" Chunk said while the deformed man named Sloth nodded next to him.

I must have looked a little creeped out because Mouth started to comb his hair then whispered to me, "Don't worry Sloth is harmless. He was the Fratelli brother we saved."

I nodded my thanks to him and walked over to where Chunk was and he handed me the biggest carton of chocolate pudding I had ever seen.

"Pudding!" I yelled and started eating like a maniac.

"Either she is really hungry, or we have found Chunk's long lost sister," Stef said and everyone laughed.

I liked these Goonies. Maybe getting Mouth as my partner had its advantages.

I'll do my best to update soon! Please Review! I am also writing another fanfic right now called Return from Witch Mountain, so check that one out too!


	2. Chapter 2

**I have updated finally!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the movie only the plot and Erin and her Mother :)**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Comment!**

**And hug a tree!**

"So hows your project with Mouth going?" My best friend Jessica laughed.

I rolled my eyes sarcasticly, "Amazing."

"So your doing all the work?" My other friend Jenny asked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I smiled, "I'm going to go talk to him. Be back in a sec."

I got up from my lunch table and walked over to where most of the Goonies were sitting. Only Data, Chunk, Mikey, and Mouth had this lunch period because the other Goonies went to high school.

"Heeey its that girl Mouth likes!" Chunk yelled loud enough for me to hear.

I blushed while the rest of the table yelled, "Shut-up Chunk!"

"What he means to say is that we were wondering if you wanted to come over to Mikey's later to watch a movie I really like with all of us," Mouth tried to cover up while getting very red.

"Sure sounds fun! Well can you come over to my house tomorrow to work on the project? I have a big project due tomorrow that I still need to start so we can't work on it today" I said.

"Por supuesto!" He smiled.

"Wha? Wait can you speak Spanish!" I asked excitedly.

"Of course," He smiled.

"Can you help me with my Spanish project then!" I questioned.

Mouth grinned evilly than stated, "Well...I don't know."

"Fine," I scowled before getting on my knees, "Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please!"

The whole table started to laugh.

Thankfully, Mikey came to my rescue, "Come on Mouth. Help her out."

"Fine." He smiled.

**Mouth's P.O.V.**

Riding my bike up to Erin's house was quite a workout. Why did she have to live at the top of a giant hill? When I reached her house though it was worth it to see her sitting on the steps. Her curly blonde hair and green eyes made her quite a looker. Seeing her face light up at my site made me even happier. God, this girl was making a sissy out of me!

**Erin's .**

I saw Mouth riding up to my house and yelled, "You remembered."

"How could I ever forget to meet such a lovely lady?" Mouth asked.

I rolled my eyes and walked inside with Mouth following behind me after getting off of his bike. I walked over to the table and brought over to him what I had so far on my project.

He looked it over for a second before replying, "The translation is way off, but at least the pictures are pretty."

I laughed, "Mouth, I draw like a three year old."

"I know," He smiled.

After thirty minutes of hard work my mom walked through the door followed by a short Hispanic woman.

"Hey, Erin! This is our new housekeeper, Rosalita. Oh, who is this," My mom said gesturing to Mouth while raising her eyebrows mischievously.

"This is Mo-"

"Clark Devereaux, ma'am," Mouth interrupted saving me, "I was just helping Erin with her Spanish project."

"That is very nice of you Clark. Erin, do you think you could show Rosalita where we keep the cleaning supplies? I have to run upstairs quickly," My mom smiled.

"Sure," I responded.

Then, my mom walked up the stairs, her short blonde hair floating around her head like a halo. As soon as my mom was out of sight Mouth grinned and walked up to Rosalita.

"Hola Senorita."

Rosalita's face lit up in recognition, and she started panicking in Spanish. Suddenly, she turned around and ran out the door.

"Mouth! What did you do?" I asked.

"Tell you later," He laughed.

"Where is Rosalita?" My mom asked as she came down the stairs.

"It seems she dropped something outside, "Mouth said giving the best "perfect child" face I had ever seen.

"Thank you Clark," My mom said before rushing outside to find Rosalita.

Once Mouth finished telling me the story about what he had done to Rosalita, I laughed so hard tears were streaming down my face.

"Oh my god, Mouth! That's hilarious!"

"It was pretty good," He winked.

"Are we almost done with the project?"

"Si," Mouth replied, "We are finished."

"Awesome! Thank you!" I said giving him a high-five, "Now we can go to Mikey's!"

We walked outside and I left a note telling my mom I'd be back later.

"Hop on the back of my bike," Mouth directed.

With a lot of effort, I was able to stand on the spokes on the back of his bike meant for doing tricks. I put my arms around Mouth's waist and we were off. In no time we were at Mikey's house.

As we were walking up to the gate Mikey burst out of the house to open up the very complex gate.

"Hurry up! The movie is starting!" Mikey yelled.

We ran inside and I plopped on the couch.

"Hey you made it," Stef said.

"Just in time," I smiled.

"Quiet the movie is starting!" Data yelled excitedly.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Chunk yelled while feasting on popcorn with Sloth very noisily.

"Wake up, Erin! The movie is over!"Mouth said shaking me. I opened my eyes to see a lot of people grinning at me. Sitting up I realized that I had fallen asleep on Mouth's lap.

"Sorry," I yawned.

"It's almost ten. We should get going," Andy said to Stef.

"Ten! My parents are going to kill me!" I yelled and then bolted to the door.

"Hey wait up! I'm giving you a ride!" Mouth yelled after me.

"Bye guys!" I waved back at the house.

I hopped on the bike and we zoomed home.

"Thank you for everything Mouth," I said sincerely.

"No problem," He replied and leaned down close to my face.

"Erin! There you are!" My mom said bursting out of the door in her bathrobe and slippers.

She looked and saw our red faces very close and said, "Whoops. I'll-uh- see you in a minute," Then she went back inside.

Mouth laughed, "Your mom is funny."

"Yeah, sorry. Well, I'll see you later," I blushed walking inside.

"See ya," Mouth waved.

**Mouth's P.O.V.**

I was riding my bike out of Erin's driveway when Troy and his followers appeared. Shoot.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"The Goonies to be miserable. And I think I'll start with you," Troy smiled evilly.

**Reviews are much loved! :)**


End file.
